


Воля всех случаев

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: В этом мире осталось множество обстоятельств, структур и сложностей (а также бюрократии, волокиты и странностей), которые в основную историю Хеллсинга просто не попали. Но мы вам о них немного расскажем
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Воля всех случаев

Все его тело сковывала жестокая гнетущая боль. Суставы вывернутых за спину рук немилосердно ломило. Все пальцы сводило от неудобной позы. Старательно балансируя на колченогой неудобной скамейке, мрачный Алукард удерживал свою голову в скованных за спиной руках, отплевываясь от заливающейся в рот крови. Нестерпимо ныла шея: чуть выше седьмого позвонка она была клеймлена печатью. Алукард долго принюхивался, разгадывая новую, усовершенствованную «рецептуру»: это не обычный оксид серебра, что-то добавлено в него. Вытяжка чеснока? Нет, слишком примитивно, уже лет восемьдесят как ни на кого не действует, они не могут об этом не знать. Боярышник? Осина? Мореный дуб?  
Что бы это ни было, избавляться от него было нельзя. И не потому что он ослаб, мог бы погибнуть или хотя бы покалечиться. Нет, все куда хуже: порча казенного имущества грозила ему еще одним штрафом.  
Дверь пронзительно, ядовито взвизгнула в петлях, предвещая беду и множество кар на его глупую отрубленную голову. По скрипу лакированных ботинок и набатному бою подметок о стальные плиты пола угадывалось торжествующее, чуть скрашенное мрачностью для эффектности, настроение вошедшего. Алукард вздрогнул, услышав слабый, кляузничающий шорох бумаги. Вошедший сел, поддернув идеально отглаженные брюки. Раздался неумолимый щелчок механической ручки. Потом еще один. И еще. В полной тишине этот монотонный звук действовал на нервы сильнее любого крика, любого боевого клича. Алукард терпеливо ждал. Это священнодействие было ему не в новинку: подход Инквизиции к наказанию проштрафившихся грешников в любой части мира одинаков, единственное, что отличало конкретно этих деятелей — абсурдная, безотчетная, страстная любовь к бюрократии.  
— Так-так-так, — промурлыкал нарочито низкий голос с плохо скрываемым предвкушением, — что мы имеем сегодня?  
Алукард закатил глаза (и едва не выронил свою голову из-за этого). Каждый раз одно и то же: бесконечная пытка пунктами и подпунктами, предписаниями и постановлениями, заключениями Высшей Комиссии Черной Церкви (Великобританское подразделение — примечание в скобках) и десяток вердиктов Суда Псов. Алукард ухмыльнулся: десяток прецедентов для этого Суда он создал собственноручно. Что уж там, он был косвенным автором десятков статей, сотен эдиктов, негласной ссылкой в большинстве спорных коллизий. Он был бельмом на алом всевидящем глазу Теневого Правосудия, настоящей напастью Недремлющей Полиции и просто тем еще сукиным сыном, если послушать кураторов Лондонского Домена — Дьявол с нами, дай нам сил, почто Властелин Ночи ниспослал нам такое наказание!  
Во всех этих натужных стенаниях Алукарду мерещилась нотка лукавства: вне всякого сомнения, развлекал он бонз немертвого мира куда сильнее, чем напрягал его же бюрократическую машину.  
И до чего слаженной, до чего стройной была ее работа! Казалось, и минуты не прошло с тех пор, как он снес одним ударом голову какому-то очередному ерничающему юнцу, на которого жаль было переводить патроны. Не успел он наступить на поверженного соперника (что за высокое слово для такой бестолочи!), расплывшегося грудой гнилого мяса, как оказался впечатан в это самое гнилое мясо носом. Тело его, не решившееся распасться на сонм летучих мышей, предусмотрительно отошло на два шага в сторону.  
А после его головой еще очень долго и с чувством (ах, что за дух!) играли в английский футбол обо все более-менее подходящие и особенно — о неподходящие для этого поверхности.  
Его задержали оперативно, стремительно, и права его зачитывались под глухие удары его четырежды проломленного черепа обо все подряд. Алукард даже не отметил, когда именно шею его тела спаяли Несвятой Печатью. Жженое олово, железо и самую малость казенного серебра, выпаренного добросовестными школьниками на уроках химии — вторичное использование копченых колбочек! Все на благо Его Темного Величества! Ибо бюджет, как известно, не резиновый.  
Именно это было главной претензией к нему, если задуматься. С самого начала во всем виноваты были деньги. Золото, серебро, бумажки! Даже смерть не вытравит из англичанина жалкого торгаша! Разве что отныне серебро мы принимаем исключительно в дубленых перчатках, сэр.  
— Не хотите ли вы знать, какой ущерб был нанесен вами Британской Короне на этот раз, мистер… как вас там?  
— По-вашему — никак, — скучающим тоном ответил Алукард. — Мой постоянный паспорт гражданина Великобритании все еще находится на оформлении в вашем ведомстве.  
— Ах-ах, все еще не можете получить гражданство? — сочувствующе осведомился голос. — На вашем месте, я бы призадумался: быть может, дело в том, что сто лет пребывания в принципе слишком малый срок, чтобы претендовать на беззаботную не-жизнь в Альбионе?  
— Мое прошение было отклонено из-за вторичного рассмотрения рекомендаций, — Алукард пожал плечами, что наверняка смотрелось комично.  
— Да-да, припоминаю… ваш человеческий куратор должна была пройти корректирующее собеседование.  
— Пятое корректирующее собеседование, вы хотели сказать, — ухмыльнулся Алукард.  
Собеседник посмотрел на него так мрачно, что Алукард почувствовал это за своей собственной спиной. Он едва не хмыкнул, с этакой ноткой самодовольства, но сдержался в последний момент: эти занудные деятели могли перейти в более отчаянное наступление на его Госпожу, и он не хотел доставлять ей столько хлопот.  
— Итак, мистер… гражданин, пусть будет так, — свирепо произнес собеседник. — Хотелось бы начать с малого и упомянуть, что в Лондоне существует квота на присутствие подобных нам. И мы, порядочные налогоплательщики, достойные подчиненные Ее Величества, чтящие ее законы…  
— …и сваливающие устранение тех, кто под эти критерии не подошел, на меня, — услужливо подсказал Алукард. — Через мою Госпожу.  
— Не считаем себя достойными покушаться на исполнительную власть, — отрезал голос. По проскочившей в нем искорке страха Алукард окончательно убедился: перед ним лорд Солсбери, бюрократ в сто третьем поколении со стажем в пять сотен лет.  
Какие высокие чины — и это всего лишь для его допроса.  
Лорд Солсбери решительно встал. Проскрипел своими ботинками в его сторону со все той же неотвратимостью. И наклонился к лицу Алукарда, бледный, озлобленный, готовый начать самый подлый шантаж.  
Алукард прекрасно понимал, на каких птичьих правах он находится в Лондоне. Почти столетие его Хозяева вели суд против Его Темного Величества, доказывая, что при пересечении границы Королевства Алукард заполнил таможенную декларацию и имел недвижимость (поместье в Кафаксе). Лорд Абрахам Хеллсинг самолично отхлестал его по лицу поддельной купчей, но перед Его Темнейшеством он настаивал, что поместье было, просто его разрушило землетрясение. Или пожар. Или оно утонуло. Или Карфакс-холл похитили фаэри. Разбирательства так затянулись, что двадцать лет Алукарду пришлось провести под домашним арестом: и все это время Хеллсинги, взявшие его под свое покровительство и под свое честное слово, пытались хоть немного обелить его сомнительную репутацию.  
Жалкий мигрант из Восточной Европы, которому пять сотен лет отроду. За которым сомнительные военные эскапады против Османской империи, ни к чему не приведшие и оставившие лишь шрамы на его мертвом сердце. Ни имущества, ни замков, ни хотя бы бесчисленных жен, что могли бы вступиться за него, заявив, что он прекрасный супруг и отец десятков малолетних стригоев, а его, мол, на переезд в Альбион сподвигла нужда, поиски заработка.  
Но не было у него ни свидетелей из немертвого племени, ни «своих» заступников: Алукард сам считал себя обычным авантюристом, подавшимся на другой конец Европы исключительно забавы ради и попавшим в жернова Темного Правосудия в самом сердце владений Его Темнейшества: в Лондоне. Там, где самим Темным Лордом было изобретено сутяжничество. Там, где он, во имя скрепления союза людского и мертвого, был символически обручен с Ее Величеством еще во времена Елизаветы, которая потому и оставалась королевой-девственницей, что за ней числился другой союз.  
О, он знал, что за многие века немертвая столица обрастала бюрократической шкурой, превращающейся в непробиваемую драконью чешую. Он знал, что за любой проступок ему могут отрубить голову на глазах Темнейшего. Знал — и рискнул, даже не зная, на что конкретно он ставит.  
И ведь не проиграл же. Иначе лорд Солсбери так не бесился бы.  
— Как же ты меня утомил, ублюдок, — с чувством прошипел лорд Солсбери, буквально плюясь ему в глаза. — Мало того, что ты живешь в моем городе сверх квоты, мало того, что ты регулярно нарушаешь нашу Тайну пред непосвященными, мало того, что ты питаешься кровью наших же собратьев…  
— …которым вы все равно рубили бы головы, — не удержался Алукард. Впрочем, он все равно не был услышан.  
— Так ты еще и занимаешь самое лучшее место в человеческом социуме! — буквально проревел лорд Солсбери остаток своей фразы.  
Алукард не удержался от блаженной улыбки, чем взбесил своего «исповедника» еще сильнее.  
О да, вотчина «Хеллсингов», приближенных Супруги Его Темнейшества. Старший в семействе всегда был номинальной левой рукой Ее Величества, ее волей и исполнителем тех поручений, за которых никто не брался. Их опасная, чудовищная в своей жестокости миссия лежала за гранью понимания людей и была воспеваема миром мертвых. И покуда многие добропорядочные мертвецы Британии были вынуждены трудиться на скотобойнях и в больницах, в домах престарелых и в хосписах, в тюрьмах и посреди всевозможной бандитской шушеры, он, Алукард, занимал единственное вакантное место: место личного Слуги «Хеллсингов», их Телохранителя и личного волеизъявления.  
И все это по чистой случайности!  
Алукард и сам гадал, что же все-таки сыграло в его пользу. Видимо, откровенное незнание порядков Темной столицы. Он, немытый провинциал из Румынского королевства, который знал лишь самые начатки этикета, принятые в Альбионе, умудрился попасться единственному человеку, которого скорее позабавил своей кичливостью и верой в собственное всемогущество. Лорд Абрахам так потешался над ним, что просто не мог устоять: какая чудесная, пикантная выходила шутка! Предыдущий его слуга, Дуриэль, погиб за десять лет до этого (по меркам вампиров — прошлая неделя), а он так и не мог выбрать его преемника из сотен кандидатур, услужливо представленных Высшей Комиссией черной Церкви. И тут — такая удача. Лорд Абрахам обожал позлить вампиров своими экстравагантными выходками, и эта стала жемчужиной его коллекции странностей.  
Шли десятилетия, а «спорный статус» Алукарда почти не менялся. Раз в год он покорно ходил на комиссии, высиживал очереди, слушал отговорки и покладисто собирал в папочку отписки, переписывал заявления, но чаще всего — отчитывался перед вышестоящим руководством о своих выходках.  
Существовавшая в Немертвой столице система рангов, чинов, реверансов и экивоков восхитила бы любого священнослужителя любой религии. У Черной Церкви существовали обряды, правила и предписания на любой немертвый чих, и уж тем более — на устранение себе подобных.  
Собственно, «Хеллсинг» был той компромиссной третьей силой, что разрешала сотни конфликтов между немертвыми. Экономила им время, предоставляя все поступки вампиров на откуп человеческой морали. И все равно: крайняя жестокость не приветствовалась. Исключались шум, «засветы» и любая кооперация с человеческими властями кроме специально оговоренной в приложении H. Алукард успешно плевал на все эти предписания исключительно из природного бунтарства, пользуясь своим статусом «золотой молодежи», регулярно попадал в такие вот импровизированные суды. Все исключительно из свободолюбия. Это свободолюбие вышло ему боком со вторым Хозяином: с Артуром они разругались аж до домашнего ареста. Но…  
— …черта, я хотела бы знать?!  
…но со следующей Хозяйкой у Алукарда царило полное взаимопонимание.  
Лорд Солсбери буквально подпрыгнул на месте, когда его разъяренная Госпожа ворвалась в комнату. Она обвела надменным взглядом вампиров и хлопнула дверью перед носом у какого-то мелкого чинуши, семенившего за ней по пятам.  
— Ах, мисс Хеллсинг! Какой приятный сюрприз! Никак не ждал! — всплеснул руками лорд Солсбери. — Могу я…  
— Нет, — отрезала Интегра.  
— Ну хотя бы чашечку…  
— Нет, я сказала!  
— Мисс Хеллсинг, я позволю себе…  
— Верните мне этого лоботряса! И дело с концом — залог за него я внесла, объяснительную пришлю по почте.  
Лорд Солсбери тяжело вздохнул: он имел право воздействовать на Хеллсингов только словами. И ему страшно хотелось сделать леди Интегре более выгодное предложение.  
— Мисс Хеллсинг, смею вам напомнить, что в нашей администрации работает уже седьмую сотню лет внучатый троюродный племянник самого Темнейшего. Очень прилежный, представительный юноша, а какой способный!..  
— Пусть способствует чему угодно, лишь бы от меня подальше, — окончательно взъярилась Интегра, одним резким шагом придвинулась к Алукарду, заставив лорда Солсбери отступить, и прорычала заклинание, снимающее Печать. — Идем! У нас вызов, я не намерена ждать!  
Лорд Солсбери проводил их досадующим взглядом.  
— Напоминаю вам о новых правилах, мисс Хеллсинг! Вы не можете их более игнорировать!  
Алукард, поспешно нахлобучивающий голову на положенное ей место, не удержался и победно оскалился на прощание. И прибавил шагу, едва поспевая за Госпожой.  
— Что за правила этот увечный имел в виду? — с искренним интересом спросил он, когда они миновали все катакомбы и застенки и оказались на свежем (сравнительно) лондонском воздухе.  
Растерявшая по пути всю свою напускную злость Интегра устало закурила и вяло отмахнулась.  
— Дурацкая политика квотирования снова претерпела изменения. Мы тридцать лет от нее отбивались, но теперь уже никак. Придется брать еще одного вампира.  
Алукард недовольно нахмурился.  
— Как это понимать?  
— Политика равных возможностей для всех. Элитное рабочее место. Некоторых смущает, что на «Хеллсинг» работает мигрант, но риторика слегка изменилась за последний десяток лет, теперь это даже в плюс, к тому же ты молодой специалист из развивающейся страны. Но вторым точно должен быть коренной лондонец, чтобы польстить главной диаспоре.  
От перспективы делить Госпожу с каким-то там коренным лондонцем у Алукарда буквально зачесались клыки. Он уже готов был сожрать этого самого лондонца с его корнями!..  
— И есть какие-то кандидатуры? — небрежно спросил он.  
— Сотни, если не тысячи. А еще лучше, если это будет женщина. И еще более желательно — лесбиянка, открытая и по возможности нацеленная на общественную работу. Или хотя бы бисексуалка. Придется выбирать, и как можно скорее, у меня буквально неделя на решение. Из-за твоей последней выходки на меня конкретно насели. Ты мог бы в следующий раз не развешивать кишки по дверному проему?!  
— Мог бы. Но не захочу, — заранее покаянно вздохнул Алукард.  
Как он и ожидал, Интегра тихонько фыркнула, оценив его шутку.  
— А что за вызов? — небрежно спросил Алукард.  
— В деревеньке Чедар творятся странные вещи. Это полсотни миль отсюда, иди уже в машину и дуй на место, координаты тебе скинут.  
По пути к машине Алукард напряженно обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. За какую-то неделю ему, лишенному любых связей в Теневом Лондоне, предстояло невозможное: отыскать согласную на все вампиршу-лесбиянку с хорошей физической подготовкой, готовую служить во внутренних войсках.  
Но в глубине души он отчего-то был уверен, что все то же везение, что когда-то свело его с Хеллсингами в обход всех неприятностей, которые он должен был схлопотать на свою голову в Теневом Лондоне, должно будет помочь ему и в этот раз.


End file.
